The World That Was My Reality
by Formastory
Summary: First Pokemon (MD) Fanfic: We know the story of Grovyle and his best friend partner, but what about before all that, before they jumped into the time vortex? What was his story then, how did he meet his friend and partner? Here's my view on a possible backstory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic that I have written for Pokemon, specifically Pokemon Mystery Dungeon but my second posted fanfic here. I wanted to get a little bit of it out there, just to see how the reaction would be. I'm still a beginning writer and am not as good with story telling yet, but hopefully will grow with practice. So, here you go, here's my first story, well not in its entirety, but the first chapter at least. I formed this story a awhile back, so now I want to share it with you all. This was my idea of a backstory for Grovyle from Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. I got inspired by an artist who made his backstory in picture form. Please let me know what you think? Thank you very much.**

Summary: First Pokemon Fanfic: We know the story of Grovyle and his best friend partner, but what about before all that, before they jumped into the time vortex? What was his story then, how did he meet his friend and partner? Here's my view on a possible backstory.

Why? Why was I born into this world? A world where every day is the same and those around you just fight to live to see another day. Where others run and hide from those who will harm and just search for food and run again. A world where those you trust and keep close can be lost to you or taken away. I must not let this world come to be. **  
**

Chapter 1: Green

I was born into a world that may seem odd to the past but was normal for my present. Being young in those days, I was brought up in a cave by a mother whom I never really knew. Each day, I was told to stay in the cave and to never come out. Being young, I asked questions as to why, and all she would ever say is, if I did as I was told, I would get a reward. For a time I obeyed and mom would always come home with a few berries to eat, I always thought that this was my reward. She would always teach me through her words about places to find food and what to do if I ever felt like I was in danger. When I became a full year old, an event happened that changed my life. My mother told me the usual to stay at home, but she never returned. I was worried about her and so I decided I should to the exit of the cave and to see if she was there. That's when I saw it, the world I was born into for the first time. This world was my first glimpse at what I was soon to face. The skies were grey with huge ledges and rocks floating about. The land below was covered in various shades of grey with the exception of little dots of color moving around at a fast pace. This sight was my first glimpse, so it filled me with awe but at the same time it left me with an uneasy feeling, but I knew not why. But the thing that made me worry was when I looked down, for below the cave cliff, there was my mother's back. I did not know what happened but I went down and got to help her. I went down and yelled "mommy!" She stirred and was trying to raise herself up and said, "My son come here." I went to her and asked " Are you okay?" in a worried tone. Mommy replied "My precious, I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect you." "That's not true mommy, I am alright!" "No, this is now only the beginning for you, your days of living have just started." "What do you mean? You are here with me." "I'm sorry... Precious, just run. Run away and live. Use what you have learned from me and run." "What!?" "Don't let anyone hurt you and just use your moves and run!" "No Mommy!" She picked up a rock and threw it at me. I was so hurt that I ran, I ran away. The last thing I saw was the my mom's green face tearing up.

Happening back there after he ran, the bushes rustled, and a Dusclops came out. "Dusclops, you won't get away with this." "You have the wrong idea Secptile, I am just a worker for the one who wishes this future for all the Pokemon." "No, there will be someone who will stop this and you know it." "For trying to stop us, you have sealed your fate. Go Saybely! Finish her!" "Noooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, well, I wanted to put up the second chapter, since I had it down. So here you go, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think? Thank you very much.**

Chapter 2: Run

I ran, and ran until I realized I had no idea where I was anymore. The territory was very unfamiliar to me. I was upset and I didn't know why my mother sent me away. But I had to listen to her, she was sad but there was nothing I could do. So I tried to calm myself down and just remember the teachings of my mom. This is when I ran into the first of my problems. I ran into a Pokemon who I just happened to step into the territory of. I tried to convince him it was a mistake and I was just passing through. But he wanted to hurt me and so I did what my mom told me and used my attacks. My attacks were so weak, not enough to do much damage, but just enough to distract the Pokemon and get away. I wasn't thinking with reasoning, all I could think of was getting away, hiding, and being safe. My mind never stopped to think just why they did what they did, thoughts just went straight to survival and that anyone in this world will want to hurt me. So for several days and nights, I would find a place that seemed safe enough and sleep there and as soon as I woke up I would be on the move again.

Finding food was rather difficult, the berries were slim picking and to the food that I did find, there were others who were bigger and stronger who violently went for the food. Water was all the more hard, since it seemed like many of the watering holes were close to dry and the ones that were even filled with some water were being guarded or protected by the strong. Anyone who dared drink was risking themselves in getting caught and attacked. Again this world I thought was so cruel. All my thoughts were becoming set in the fact that to live is to fend for yourself and no one was there to help.

I had run so far in the several days with barely any food to satisfy my hunger and water to quench my thirst. This running away proved successful one night as I was able to find a small cave. Not exactly a cave, but a small hole in the mountain that was just the right size for me to fit. A slight glimmer of hope began to well inside of me, if the hole is unoccupied then I can stay there and be safe for the while. So I slowly entered, I looked around and found it was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. From what I could see, no signs of anything living there, no leaf beds, nothing seemed to be disturbed. This was a good sign, so I went in a little further and I heard a trickle. What was that I wondered? So I went toward the sound and there was another hole, much too small for me to pass, but my arms were the right size to fit through. Since it was so dark and I couldn't see, I placed my arm in the hole and I felt a cold sensation. I knew what that was, it was water, somehow on the other side, there was flowing water, a small waterfall maybe. This spot I deemed perfect since I was able to get a little of what I needed. Now the only thing left was for me to figure out was how to get food.


End file.
